Mansion
by Dark Storyteller
Summary: Derek Helton brings a group over to Ruth mansion,a large gothic house that is supposedly haunted in England. Very loosely based on Shirley Jackson's classic


Mansion Script  
  
-Opening Credits. All is quiet. The wind is whistling against the dead trees. Fades out. Fades in,we see our first shot of the mansion and its garden,looking beautiful. We fade to black once again. (Eerie music starts playing slowly,getting slightly louder) We are in a room,but we cant tell until a candle is litten. Most of it's surroundings are dark. Title "Mansion" appears with an eerie effect of fading in and out. After the title dissapears,the casts names are shown. As its shown,the camera zooms in slowly to the candle. Getting closer and closer. As the cast is done bieng displayed,we see an image in the candles fire,as were close enough to make the whole screen filled with the candles fire,the image gets clearer until the image is completely seeable. Its the mansion seen before,only now its a beatup old castle with rotting plants in the garden. It still looks beautiful in a gothic way,as its covered with vines,and surrounded by dead trees,and normal trees.  
  
EXT-TOWN-NIGHT A birds eye view shot of the town,a few of the houses with lights on,with only some streetlights accompaning. The camera is focused on one house,we get closer.  
  
INT-ROOM-NIGHT We are now inside a room of the house. We linger from the fireplace,on top are some pictures of a man and his wife. We linger further and see the same man on the photos sleeping on a couch with papers on the table next to him.  
  
EXT-DREAM-DAY We are taken into a dream hes having. A cross is seen. In a cemetery. It seems to be the only one there. Flash of a photo of him and his wife. Zoom into the cross at normal speed. It reads Marian Helton. The letters bleed.  
  
INT-ROOM-NIGHT He wakes up in a cold sweat. His name is Derek Helton. He looks around the room aware that it was just a dream. He takes a deep breath,and gets up,and picks up his papers off the table and shuffles them in his hands. On the front is a picture of the mansion,Derek stares for a few seconds,and puts his papers down. Goes towards the fireplace and looks up at the pictures of him and his.  
  
Derek: "Marian..."  
  
-He puts the fire out,and walks to his bedroom. It is 2:22 in the morning,and goes to bed in his room. Derek is a lonely man who lost his wife by a brutal car accident.  
  
EXT-TOWN-DAY -An overhead shot of the town. Kids are seen playing,while the neighbours mow the lawn. The sky is partially clouded,with some blue showing. Shot of street,pan up to a nice looking two story house,with a little garden next to it,and a small backyard.  
  
INT-MONICAS HOUSE-DAY  
  
-The girl who owns the house is Monica,a beautiful woman in her mid 20's. She is on the phone with her friend Sarah.  
  
Monica: "So Sarah,when are you going to be there?"  
  
Sarah: "Sometime this afternoon. And you?"  
  
Monica: "Around there. Have you even seen this place?"  
  
Sarah: "No,not yet."  
  
Monica: "He didnt have a photo in his office?"  
  
Sarah: "No."  
  
Monica: "Hmmm...Well,anyway,I have to clean up my house up before I go later,so I'll see you there okay?"  
  
Sarah: "Alright. Bye."  
  
Monica: "Yep."  
  
Monica hangs up the phone and sees that her door is open. She goes over to close it,and then turns around remembering something. She goes over to her phone and sees Derek Heltons phone number on a piece of paper beside it. She dials the number.  
  
EXT-DEREKS HOUSE-DAY  
  
-A shot of Dereks house from the outside.  
  
INT-DEREKS BEDROOM-DAY  
  
-Derek is lying on his bed with his eyes partially opened. His phone beside him rings. He sits up on his bed and picks it up.  
  
Derek: "Hello,this is Derek Helton."  
  
Monica: "Hi,this is Monica,I was with my friend Sarah at your department,remember me?"  
  
Derek: "Oh hi,how are you this morning?"  
  
Monica: "I'm doing okay."  
  
Derek: "Well thats good."  
  
Monica: "I'm just phoning to tell you that I'll be at the house this afternoon."  
  
-Derek looks down at his watch.  
  
Derek: "Perfect. Ill be in there at about 3:00,so you can go in. The gate,and the doors are open already,so you can go inside and wait for me and the others."  
  
Monica: "Great! Bye."  
  
Derek: "I'll see you soon."  
  
-They both hang up.  
  
EXT-ROAD-DAY  
  
-Monicas car drives by on the road. The sky is still white,with a little blue in it. The valleys surrounding the road are green with white little flowers. Monica looks at the ammount of gas in her car. Its almost empty.  
  
Monica: "No..."  
  
-She gets out of her car and looks for the nearest gas station. She spots one someways down the road.  
  
EXT-GAS STATION-DAY  
  
-Monica opens her car door and gets out of it. A woman gas attendant goes up to her.  
  
Gas attendant: "How may I help you mrs.?"  
  
-Monica looks at the gas selection.  
  
Monica: "Ummm,bronze."  
  
-She reaches into her purse and hands the gas attendant some money. She puts her purse back in the car.  
  
Monica: "Just a second,I'll be back."  
  
Gas attendant: "Take your time."  
  
-Monica walks inside the little store beside the gas station. Theres an antique shop. She walks inside it,and closes the door. Theres a customer at the till paying for his things. She looks and sees a little desk with ornaments on it. Miniature statues of angels and a long serpent. Theres a mirror on there also. A woman walks behind Monica.  
  
Woman: "Those are souvineers from Ruth mansion."  
  
-Monica turns around.  
  
Monica: "Ruth mansion?"  
  
-The woman nods smiling.  
  
Monica: "Im going there right now..."  
  
Woman: "You are? Your'e gonna love it there. I went on one of the tours they held there. Its quite amazing."  
  
Monica: "Really? How big is it?"  
  
Woman: "Atleast four or five stories high."  
  
Monica: "Wow...How'd you get these?"  
  
Woman: "A man gave them to me to put on display here. I dont know why."  
  
Monica: "Uh. While,I need to get going,I have to arrive there soon."  
  
Woman: "Well come again if you ever need to."  
  
-Monica walks out the door and to her car. Her gas tank is full. She starts the car,and drives off. Various birds eye view shots of her driving. One shot of her driving on the road with the ocean next to her. Waves are forming across it. That shot fades into her driving across alot of trees. Then a shot from the top of the hill down to the road,which is now a country road.  
  
EXT-OUTSIDE MANSION-DAY  
  
-Monica is still driving away to get to Ruth mansion. She is looking through the trees on her left and suddenly spots a driveway. She looks further while slowing down to see a small gate. She suddenly gets more hope as she see's a rather large house some way's behind it. She gets to the driveway and rides in. The gate is open already. She slows down before she passes the open gate to see all the scenery. She is amazed. Its beautiful. Well some trees were dead,but some were full of leaves and pine needles. A small garden is on her left. Red roses and blooming white flowers stick out from it. The mansion before her was somewhat covered in vines,and still pretty in a way,and eerie. Two towers stick out of the front of the house,while the rest of it is enormous. Must be four or possibly five stories tall. It was made of stone/brick and gave off a feeling of eerieness...As soon as she is infront of it she stops the car. She sees her friend Sarahs black car. She takes her seatbelt off and gets her little suitcase,then she looks at the house again. Something about it draws her in. She opens her car door without laying her eyes off of it. Then she steps out of the car. She then looks to her right to see the forest a little away. She then turns to the mansion again,and starts walking. A shot of Monica's P.O.V. as she gets toward it. Then she gets to the door. She looks up to see the two little towers at the very top of the house. They stuck out like those of a castle. It even had a spire near it. She then moved her head to see the rest of it. She saw a window that in someway stood out. It was on the second floor. Monica stares at it. She then spots somebody in it. Not Sarah. Not any of the people at the mansion. It was a little girl in a white dress with blonde hair holding a doll. The girl then backs away from the window. Monica gets a chill. She knows its probably her mind playing images in her head. She then looks back at the front door with unease still a bit confused at what she saw. She grabs the doorknob,and the door flies open by itself. After bieng in a little shock for what just happened,she calms quickly. And opens her eye's. And in amazement too. The inside is marvelous and old fashioned. A large staircase sits in the middle,with supposedly other rooms behind it judging by the open wall behind it. The cieling is about 15 feet high with decorated lights hanging above her. The floor has red carpeting,the windows from the outside seemed even bigger on the inside,and theres a door on the far left,and far right. The top of the staircase shows some of the second floor,the bedroom hallway. The desks had miniature sculptures/statues of angels and dragons. Along the walls were a few paintings of possible owners of the house. Monica is smiling at just the sight of the place. She goes over to the staircase,and feels the knobs at the end of them,and passes through the place,which is the Main Hallway. She looks up the stairs. Up there is a little dark,and not as attractive as the room she is in right now. She goes toward the door on the far left while still eyeing the main hall and all its ornaments. Before she opens the door,she turns around to see the other door on the far right. Its darker over there. She gets a bad feeling of it. She then proceeds to open the door she is at. There is a hallway with a wooden floor,wooden cieling,and wooden walls. There is no carpet. It leads into another large room. The main parlor. She sees the fireplace from the end of the hall. She then walks to the end of the hall. The parlor has rather warm colours to it opposed as to the cold colours of the otherwise beautiful main hall. There was still a morbid feeling in there though. Old weapons sit on the walls. A huge double-sided axe,a scythe,and a golden spear. More portraits also hung on the walls. The cieling was white,and the walls were brown. There is a couch in the middle right before the fireplace,and a few chairs. There is a spiral staircase on the right of the room,and under it,an entrance to the kitchen. She stares at the spiral staircase,looking up only to see it leading up to a pitchblack room. The house is starting to give Monica an odd feeling. From gorgeous to creepy and dark. She looks back at the kitchen,and gets out of the spiral stairs way,and hears something in the kitchen. She hears footsteps. Light footsteps like those of a child. Quiet music is heard. It sounds like a childs music box. The melody is very faintly heard though.  
  
Monica: "Is somebody there?"  
  
-Someone grabs Monica from the back. She turns around a little jumpy. It is her friend Sarah. Monica sighs.  
  
Sarah: "Woah,whats your problem?"  
  
Monica: "...Nothing,I just wasnt expecting that..."  
  
Sarah: "Yeah?"  
  
Monica: "Im okay now..."  
  
Sarah: "Alright."  
  
-Monica gives the parlor another stare.  
  
Monica: "Isnt this place great?"  
  
Sarah: "Yeah,no kidding. When I opened the front door I couldnt believe it..."  
  
Monica: "Me niether. Have you checked out the whole house yet?"  
  
Sarah: "No,Ive only been here for half an' hour really. Theres supposed to be four to five stories in this house,cant say I have seen them all yet. Especially considering all the secret passages in here..."  
  
Monica: "Secret passages?"  
  
Sarah: "Yeah,the professor told me about them on the phone. Didnt he tell you yet?"  
  
Monica: "Nope."  
  
-Sarah goes past Monica to see the spiral staircase.  
  
Sarah: "Have you been up here?"  
  
Monica: "No,I just arrived. How many are supposed to be in the group?"  
  
Sarah: "Oh,a few. There names are Scott,Ray,Vickie,Mark and Elizabeth."  
  
Monica: "Five of them? How are we gonna keep track of everyone including us?"  
  
Sarah: "I dunno. I heard Scott was a pretty nice guy..."  
  
Monica: "Whats he like?"  
  
Sarah: "I haven't met him yet,but I seen his profile."  
  
-Sarah starts to put her feet on the spiral stairs.  
  
Monica: "How'd you see that?"  
  
Sarah: "At the department along with the rest of the descriptions."  
  
-She puts her feet on the second step,and slowly goes up them.  
  
Monica: "Why didn't I see them?"  
  
Sarah: "Because you were a little busy speaking with our professor at that time. What did you talk about anyway?"  
  
Monica: "I was asking him about his research here. He wants to prove the existance of the supernatural. He say's the locales are afraid of this place..."  
  
-Sarah continues up the stairs looking strangely at the dark spot at top.  
  
Monica: "I dont think he has it easy with life."  
  
-Sarah takes another step.  
  
Sarah: "Why do you say that?"  
  
Monica: "His wife died 6 months ago."  
  
-Sarah stops,and the step she is on breaks apart,and she gives a little gasp.  
  
Monica: "What happened!?"  
  
Sarah: "...Uh...Nothing..."  
  
-Sarah is scratching her back with a pained expression. She looks into the black spot.  
  
Sarah: "Uh,lets go..."  
  
Monica: "Sure..."  
  
-Monica grabs Sarahs arm and pulls her away from the stairs.  
  
Monica: "When will the group be here?"  
  
Sarah: "Any minute..."  
  
-A front way shot of the spiral staircase.  
  
EXT-OUTSIDE MANSION-DAY  
  
-A car drives in front of Ruth mansion. It stops. The door opens and a foot steps out. The camera pans up to Derek Helton,who has just arrived. He looks over at the house.  
  
Derek: "Ruth mansion. There you are..."  
  
-A sound is heard behind him. A red car also pulls into the driveway and hits to a stop. A guy with black hair steps out. He is Scott.  
  
Scott: "Hy. Are you Derek Helton?"  
  
Derek: "I believe I am. You are Scott right?"  
  
Scott: "Thats right. Scott Dunn."  
  
Derek: "Welcome."  
  
-Scott handshakes Derek,and looks behind him to see Ruth mansion.  
  
Scott: "Jesus...Is the rest of the group inside?"  
  
-Derek looks around the parking space and sees the two cars.  
  
Derek: "Well,two of them are. Lets get inside."  
  
INT-MAIN HALL-DAY  
  
-Derek and Scott walk in the front door and spot the two girls,Monica and Sarah.  
  
Derek: "Hello you two. I remember you girls,we met at the department. Your Monica,and your Sarah right?"  
  
Monica/Sarah: "Thats right."  
  
Derek: "This is Scott."  
  
Scott: "Hy girls."  
  
-They both shake hands with Scott. Then Scott reacts to the house much like Monica has when she arrived. He just looks around staying in his place.  
  
Scott: "Wow...this place is huge..."  
  
Derek: "Yes,it was built in 1839 by a very wealthy man named Victor Ruth."  
  
Scott: "1839?"  
  
Monica: "Thats pretty old..."  
  
Sarah: "How is it in such good shape?"  
  
Derek: "Its been looken after by the present owners who are on vacation at the present time."  
  
Scott: "So,is it really...haunted?"  
  
Derek: "No one knows for sure whether or not a place is haunted. One must examine the supposed haunted enviroment. That is what I plan on doing with the help of you and the rest of the group."  
  
Sarah: "So...what are we supposed to do?"  
  
Derek: "If your conducting an experiment,you'll find that a group is very necessary within' time. Especially one of this nature. You will each be getting your own bedrooms on the second floor up there,and feel free to roam the house,just dont get lost. Some people have dissapeared here in the past,some have not returned."  
  
-Sarah and Monica nod there heads and Scott gets closer to the group. Two cars are heard driving in. The four look through the windows to see a middle aged man come out of his car,with a lady coming out of the other one.  
  
Derek: "I believe those two are Ray and Vickie. Mark should arrive behind them in a matter of seconds along with Elizabeth. They are driving together."  
  
-Marks car drives in. Derek walks to the door and so does the other three. The big door flies open and in comes Ray,the middleaged man,Vickie the young woman,and some feet behind them is Mark and Elizabeth. Derek shakes hands with them.  
  
Derek: "Welcome everyone,I think this is the rest of the group. Follow me,and I'll show you people where you will be sleeping for the next few days,and get you all settled in. We will meet you inside the main parlor Mark and Elizabeth!  
  
Mark: "Alright!"  
  
-The group walks off to the left door,and Mark walks inside,and stops at the front door. He looks around the main hall for a little period of time. He then stares off at the cieling. A slow zooming shot of Marks face with an expression of slight fear. Elizabeth stands behind him peeking her head out from his shoulders to see the place Mark is staring at so strangely.  
  
EXT-OUTSIDE MANSION-EVENING  
  
-A wide shot of the mansion sitting in the breeze of the trees with the cloudy,pinkish sky. A light is on in the first floor. In the parlor.  
  
INT-MAIN PARLOR-EVENING  
  
-A shot of the fire in the fireplace roaring. The camera backs up to see the group sitting down all having a drink while chatting to each other. Scott and Monica are talking too.  
  
Monica: "So what do you think of this place 'uh?"  
  
Scott: "Well,it's certainly different."  
  
-Monica chuckles as Scott eyes the place.  
  
Scott: "Looks as if it was built in the middle ages or something you know,with all the spiral staircases,high cielings and such."  
  
-Monica looks up.  
  
Monica: "Yeah."  
  
Scott: "So what do you do for a living?"  
  
Monica: "Me? I live a pretty basic life. I have a job,some friends. But no mother or father. I dont live with anybody. They all passed away by some disease. I was away at the time. Ever sinse then Ive just been waiting for something like this to happen."  
  
Scott: "Im sorry."  
  
Monica: "Oh,Im use to it. Its been this way for years. And you?"  
  
Scott: "Oh,Ive been living with my parents until last year. Im waiting to get hired somewhere for work,and I should be getting enough money out of staying here for the week."  
  
Monica: "Ah..."  
  
-Monica looks at the group.  
  
Monica: "You know any of them?"  
  
Scott: "The group? Not many of them. I have seen Vickie around,she was in my highschool a few years ago. And thats it.  
  
Monica: "Is Vickie the brunette?"  
  
Scott: "Yep,thats her."  
  
-Scott looks at Sarah.  
  
Scott: "So,whos your friend over there?"  
  
Monica: "Oh,Sarah? Shes been my best friend sinse we were in high school."  
  
Sarah: "'Scuse me?"  
  
Monica: "Nothing,just Scott here wants to know who you are."  
  
Sarah: "Well,hy there."  
  
Scott: "Hey."  
  
Sarah: "Saw your profile at the science and psychology department."  
  
Scott: "You have?"  
  
Sarah: "Yeah,on the desk. Me and Monica were talking to Professor Helton that day."  
  
Scott: "Yeah."  
  
Sarah: "Well,Im just here with my friend Monica exploring you know. What are you doing?"  
  
Scott: "Well,looking for a job or enough money to keep myself alive. Thats pretty much whats in for me now."  
  
-Sarah nods.  
  
Sarah: "Okay,you guys have fun,Im gonna talk to Vickie now."  
  
Monica: "Seeyah Sarah."  
  
Sarah: "Yep."  
  
-She gets up and walks over to Vickie. Scott looks back at Monica.  
  
Scott: "She kinda shy?"  
  
Monica: "A little."  
  
-Scott takes a sip of his wine and puts it down and signs and lays back on the couch. Monica decides to wait for Derek Helton to come in,while the rest chat. All of the sudden Derek walks in from the kitchen,and everyone stops talking and look at him. He is holding some supplies. Some photos probably from a room in the house,and a ring. He puts them down on the table infront of the fireplace.  
  
Derek: "Well,I think it's about time I told you people the history of this house."  
  
-Everyone is looking at him. Derek is standing up.  
  
Derek continued: "This mansion was built back in 1839 by a rich man named Victor Ruth. He and his family moved in right after construction was finished. He had one little daughter named Emily,and one little boy named Arthur,and his lovely wife Amelia. They were all a happy family,until 1844,five years later."  
  
Vickie: "What happened then?"  
  
Derek: "At first,they didnt worry. At night Arthur looked out his window and saw the family dog,Wilfred chasing something into the woods while barking uncontrollably."  
  
-Flash back of black dog chasing something into the woods.  
  
Derek continued: "Wilfred was gone the next day. That was only the start. The children dissapeared and were never found again."  
  
-Derek picks up a photo of a little girl Emily Ruth.  
  
Derek continued: "Emily Ruth,Victor and Amelia's daughter was last seen walking upstairs to her bedroom."  
  
-Theres a little flash of Emily Ruth,the daughter looking up the main staircase,and a flash of her mirror in her bedroom.  
  
-Derek picks up a photo of a little boy Arthur Ruth from the table.  
  
Derek continued: "Arthur Ruth was in the backyard of the house playing with his ball. That was the last anybody seen of the poor boy. His ball was the only thing found left of him."  
  
-Theres a little flash of Arthur Ruth,the son holding his white ball while looking at the forest. And a flash of a bloody ball(the same one)rolling out of the bushes.  
  
Derek continued: "Victors wife Amelia,was heart broken. She came down with a nasty fever,and eventually died on her bed."  
  
-Theres a little flash of the dead woman Amelia lying down on her bed.  
  
Derek continued: "Victor Ruth,he couldnt take it any longer. The love of his wife has died right before him on her bed,and his adorable children were never found. Bieng alone for two weeks or so,Victor couldnt take it anymore. Out of grief,he hung himself in one of the rooms within the house.  
  
-Theres a little flash of Victor Ruth hanging from a rope in a dark room. The group sits there listening to the story with there eyes widened.  
  
Derek continued: "The next family to take residence in Ruth mansion was an average family. A man,Ryan,his wife Linda,and one daughter Margeret,very similar to Emily Ruth,with blonde hair and a blue dress. One month into owning the house,Linda has been suffering horrible hallucinations and dreams. She said they were visions of things soon to come. She woke up every night in a cold sweat,and even said she had these images in her mind during the daytime. Some time later,the maid of the house ran out screaming saying she saw something in the cellar.  
  
-Flashback of a terrified woman(maid)running out the front doors,and a shot of Linda doing her laundry while reacting strangely to the maids constant screaming.  
  
Derek continued: "She refused to work there ever again,and they couldnt afford another maid to take care of the house. They say it was her last time in the house. She quit over the phone. Too scared to ever go near the house again. Linda continued having her bad dreams,and one certain dream revolved around her daughter. "  
  
-Flashback of Margeret standing over the water fountain at the front of the house,then a quick flash of her head submerged in the water. Dead.  
  
Derek continued: "A dream of her daughter dying."  
  
-Another shot of the group in front of Derek Helton.  
  
Derek continued: "The next week lead to Margerets death. She went outside. And she was looking into the water fountain. Linda was watching from the window carefully. Then she saw Margerets head plunge in the water,but nothing drowning her. Nothing she could see. It would be Lindas last day alive too. She went downstairs yelling to Ryan. She was on the first step up on the main hall.  
  
-Flashback of Linda standing at the stairs.  
  
Derek continued: "Ryan was alarmed and ran to her."  
  
-Flashback of Ryan running to the stairs. Shot is from top view.  
  
Derek continued: "But it was too late. Linda slipped on the step and fell all the way down the stairs right infront of Ryan. Later that evening,he then found Margeret dead in the fountain. Before he left Ruth mansion with his coach and horses,he gave his wife and his daughter a burial in the back of the house,where Victor and his wife were buried. Some say Ryan died of old age at his other home in England. Others say he also killed himself of a broken heart just like Victor. Stories went on and on,but nobody really knows what happened to Ryan that day in 1894. From then on,nobody else lived in Ruth mansion. Most people said the house was cursed,and would bring bad luck to anybody who would live there. In the early 1900's,after a young 12 year old German boy named Joseph was found in a cabinet hanging by his neck after getting reeled up by a rope,the place was set on fire by the locales.  
  
-Dereks talking is mixed with a flashback of the house burning.  
  
Derek continued: "But the next day,the house was still standing. After that,it was boarded up 'till 1953 where they held tours in it,which we will get to ourselves in a moment,where a teenage girl reported seeing the specter of an old man walking into a room with rope in his hands. The tours gone on and on,until two people came in and bought the house and its property. They still live here to this day,who are apparently on vacation. The two have not experienced anything truly paranormal in there years here. The worst they suffered through was the whole house shaking one day. They thought of it as a small earthquake,although nobody else recalled experiencing it. Many more stories about the house go on through this town,mostly about the supposed third family moving in. A photo was found in one of the rooms here of a group of people,possibly a man,wive,boy,and daughter."  
  
-Derek picks up another photo...of the supposed third family.  
  
Derek continued: "The daughter had something wrong with her. She was deformed. She didnt have a nose,just a blank spot where it should have been,and no eyebrows. The rest of the people looked perfectly normal. The realtors of the house died the day after somebody saw a girl in there with no nose from the entrance. The realtors deaths were unknown,and it remained unclear if the girl was a ghost or lived with her family in there."  
  
-Elizabeth holds her hand up.  
  
Derek: "Yes?"  
  
Elizabeth: "How did anybody else not know of this third family besides the realtor's?"  
  
Derek: "I dont know. Dont think much people do these days."  
  
Elizabeth: "Strange..."  
  
Derek: "Yes,I know. The house has been through alot. There are more legends surrounding Ruth mansions dark history,but thats all I'll tell for now. If you'd all stand up,we can begin the tour of the house."  
  
-Derek walks over to the the entrance to the parlor,and the group also gets up with him. They all head for the main hall. Monica then hears something in the parlor. She turns around and sees the windows are open. She looks strangely remembering they were closed a few moments ago. Then the fire goes out. The parlor is dark. Sarah grabs Monica from behind.  
  
Sarah: "Come on Monica,what are you waiting for?"  
  
-Monica looks back in the parlor,and then back at Sarah.  
  
Monica: "Nothing."  
  
Sarah: "Well,lets go."  
  
Monica: "Okay."  
  
-She turns and follows the group.  
  
INT-MAIN HALL-EVENING/NIGHT  
  
-High shot from top of main hall,panning down to group and Derek who is leading them up the stairs.  
  
Derek: "First we will go upstairs,where the bedroom hallway is. Each of you will get your own rooms,which belonged to the past owners,and if anybody needs me,Im in the room on the right with the little window on the door. Knock first."  
  
-The group and Derek are now in the bedroom hallway. Elizabeth looks at all the doors.  
  
Elizabeth: "God..."  
  
Derek: "After the tour,you will be getting a set of keys from me to enter your bedrooms."  
  
-Vickie looks over Dereks shoulder and sees a staircase.  
  
Vickie: "Whats up there?"  
  
-They turn around.  
  
Derek: "The third floor. Come along."  
  
-Monica looks down the end of the hallway. Theres a door with a white sheet over it. Like it was forbidden or something.  
  
Monica: "Whats in there?"  
  
-Derek looks at it oddly.  
  
Derek: "Thats where she died."  
  
Monica: "Who?"  
  
-Derek looks at her.  
  
Derek: "Amelia."  
  
-Derek walks to the staircase with the group behind him,then they go up them. Monica gets an uneasy feel looking at the old portraits of the houses early owners after hearing the stories. They are now at the top of the stairs. Derek turns to the left.  
  
Derek: "Over there is the library."  
  
-Then he turns right where a boarded up section of the house is. What appears to be an entrance to a room,or hall is boarded up by wood.  
  
Derek continued: "And over there is a closed up area because of a near fatal accident there in one of the tours. I suggest none of you go over there alone."  
  
-Monica looks at the right way strangely. Dereks words left a chill in her spine.  
  
Derek continued: "Alright. Lets proceed to the library now."  
  
-They turn for it and walk for it. One last slow zooming shot of the boarded up section of the house. It zooms in until it goes through one of the boards and is pitch black. The shot turns into a bookcase,where it pans over to the left to see the group walking. The library floor,walls,and cieling is made of wood,and has no carpeting. Just bookshelves with old encyclopedias,stories,ETC.  
  
Derek: "Perhaps the most strange thing in this house lies within this very room."  
  
-Derek walks over to a door behind all the bookcases and shelves.  
  
Derek: "This."  
  
-He opens the door and there is a blank wall behind it. Everybody looks at it odd. The wall behind it looks as if it could slide over,but there is a lock on it."  
  
Derek: "This wasnt here before the second family moved into this house. Not even the door,just a walkspace. When Victor and his wife's bodies were buried,it led to a room made of brick with a hole in the wall. No one knows how the door or blank wall appeared."  
  
Ray: "Thats impossible..."  
  
-Ray looks in disbelief. He comes closer and puts his hand against it while looking straight at it. There is a view from inside the small opening in the blank wall. The shot is in slow motion,and is a P.O.V. Something is in there. The light from the library shines through the opening. Ray peaks through the opening,and a large shadow passes. Ray's eye squints,and puts his head back up.  
  
Elizabeth: "You alright Ray?"  
  
-Ray takes a pause.  
  
Ray: "...Yeah."  
  
-Derek senses Ray seen something odd. You can see it in his face. One of the lights in the library dim down.  
  
Derek: "We should get out of here now.  
  
Group all: "Yeah."  
  
-Monica is behind everyone. Then a young childs voice says "Hi." Monica stops straight in her tracks. Then slowly turns around. There stands the eerie little girl she saw in the window during her arrival. Monica has a fearful face. Her eyes are wide,and she is moving her mouth slightly. The little girl is donning a music box. It opens by itself and starts playing a haunting children tune. The girl smiles,and then dissapears into thin air. Monica can barely speak. She backs away out of the door,and sees the group going down the third floor stairs. She looks back once more in the library. She gets a bad feeling from it. Then gets back to her senses. She follows them. A front shot of Derek leading the group down the third floor stairs.  
  
Derek: "The fourth floor leads to the towers. It has a great view of the forest. It also holds the attic. We'll now go down to the first floor."  
  
-A shot of them going down the main hall stairs from the left side. Derek walks towards camera.  
  
Derek: "Over here."  
  
-Derek points behind the stairs. They look. A dark space for walking through is under the stairs. He goes through it. The group follows,and Derek is looking at a door at the end of a hall on the left. The walls surrounding them are a flourescent green shaded by the darkness.  
  
Derek: "Behind that door is the basement. It is a forbidden area. The stairs are weak and the lights flicker,and the floor has holes so it is easy to have an accident down there. It hasnt been used in years. The present owners store their stuff in the closet,so all thats down there are a few boxes and old toys for children."  
  
-Derek turns.  
  
Derek: "This way."  
  
-Another shot of the door. A closer shot. Then a shot of its doorknob. It turns.  
  
INT-MAIN PARLOR-NIGHT  
  
-Derek leads them to the spiral staircase Monica has been staring at,and that Sarah fell through.  
  
Derek: "If you look up there at the very top,there is a door. Its been locked up for years. Dont go up there. The stairs are not very strong,and none of the keys in my pocket can open it,so I suggest you all just ignore it.  
  
-Shot of the small locked door up there.  
  
Derek continued: "Come on,lets go to the kitchen."  
  
INT-KITCHEN-NIGHT  
  
-A shot from inside the cabinet with Mark looking into it.  
  
Mark: "Is this where 12 year old Joseph was found dead professor?"  
  
-Derek turns around while holding a little statue of a fanged cat with its eyes closed. He puts it down on the countertop.  
  
Derek: "Yes,I believe it is."  
  
-Derek grabs the rope hanging down it.  
  
Derek: "He was hanging by his neck on this."  
  
Vickie: "Uh,Okay,I think I've heard of enough of these stories,I probably wont be getting any sleep tonight as it is."  
  
Scott: "Goin' to bed?"  
  
Vickie: "You bet,Scott,'night guys."  
  
Derek: "Well,here are the keys to your bedroom,If you need anything,just call out."  
  
Vickie: "'Kay."  
  
-Vickie walks out of the room. Ray looks away from the guillotine he is looking at to Derek.  
  
Ray: "Is there anything else to be shown?"  
  
Derek: "I'll let you people explore the house for yourself over the weekend,just dont go past the boarded area. We dont wanna lose anybody now."  
  
-As Derek says that Monica thinks about what she saw in the library. A flash of the girl seen with the music box goes by.  
  
INT-BEDROOM HALLWAY-NIGHT  
  
-A view from the top of the main hall stairs where the bedroom hallway is. Vickie stands at the bottom. She looks up at the dark hallway up there. She slowly starts going up them until shes at the top. She looks at her keys. She sees her bedroom door. She looks both ways. Then runs to it and unlocks it and shuts the door behind her. Her room is painted white,and it is fairly spacious. She notices her windows are open. She walks over and closes them,then turns around to face her bed.  
  
EXT-OUTSIDE MANSION-NIGHT  
  
-A shot under the two main towers with all the lights off in the house.  
  
INT-MAIN PARLOR-NIGHT  
  
-Everybody is out of their chair.  
  
Mark: "Well,I'm off to bed for the night."  
  
Monica: "Yeah,me too."  
  
-The rest of them agree by nodding their heads and faintly saying "Yeah."  
  
Derek: "Well,here are your keys."  
  
-Derek reaches into his pockets and grabs all the keys. He hands them out while saying...  
  
Derek continued: "Mark,Monica,Elizabeth,Ray,Scott,and Sarah...Good night everyone,I'll see you all tommorow."  
  
INT-BEDROOM HALLWAY-NIGHT  
  
-Everybody is getting into their rooms. Sarah is following Monica talking to her.  
  
Sarah: "So what did you and Scott talk about in there?"  
  
Monica: "Oh. Things. You know,what he's like. He seemed like a nice guy."  
  
Sarah: "Yeah,I'll bet 'eh...Well,see you in the morning."  
  
-Monica nods. She opens her door with the keys. She slowly presses against the door. A front shot of her slowly opening it while giving off another gaze of amazement. The room was spacious,and had a carving of a woman made out of wood covering her chest. It has a big mirror and tall windows with white curtains covering them. There are little photos on the desk. Monica puts her suitcase down beside it. She takes her nightgown out of the suitcase before she leaves it. Then she looks at herself in the mirror.  
  
INT-SARAHS ROOM-NIGHT  
  
-A shot of cieling goes down to Sarahs face smiling. She is walking towards her windows. She looks out them. She turns her head to see a little cemetery,she puts her hand to her face and puts her other hand out the window which is opened. She stares at the cemetery for a few heartbeats time,then looks across to the forest. Something catches her eye. She rubs her hands against her eyes. She sees two things hanging from each side of an elm tree. They look human,but Sarah cant be sure,she is too far away. She turns around and her door is in front of her someways. She walks toward the camera,then goes to her lights to shut them off. She then looks at the curtains dancing in the wind.  
  
INT-SCOTTS ROOM-NIGHT  
  
-Scott is standing in his room looking at his closet which is open a bit,he walks over to close it,and gets back to his bed. He falls down on it. A shot of his face looking into the darkness of his room. Something casts a shadow under the door. Something walking in the hall. His eyes move over,and then move back. He thinks its somebody walking.  
  
-A long moving shot of the library,from the book filled shelves to the entrance. Then we are in the hallway with the doors to everyones rooms. The shot moves forward until it hits a wall and everything is black. It fades into view blurrily,like someone awoken from a dream.  
  
INT-SARAHS ROOM-NIGHT  
  
-It is Sarahs room. Everything is a dark shaded blue. She is in her bed laying down with blanket ontop of her sinking into the soft bed. She is admiring the look of her room. Looking at the pretty yet eerie looking dolls sitting on a chair and the rest on a desk. Then she notices a slight draft. The curtains are blowing in the air. She turns over and watches them. After a while she notices a shape behind it. Then a curtain passes,and a little blonde girl in a blue dress is visible. A close shot of her face flashes by before her face is covered by the curtain. Sarah gasps and when the curtain moves back,the little girl is gone. Then she sighs in relief and buries her head in her pillow. A shot of the curtains not blowing movies to the left. Camera pans down to little feet in slippers. It walks out from behind the curtain and moves out of the dark room and closes the door behind it. Sarah lifts her head up.  
  
INT-ELIZABETHS ROOM-NIGHT  
  
-Elizabeths bedroom door opens. She is holding her luggage. She takes a short moment to eye her room from her doorway. Shot of an old piano sitting in her room. Elizabeth is infront of it. She puts her luggage down by her door and closes it,then turns her light on. Long shot of photos on the wall of a woman. Linda,Ryans now dead wife who fell down the main staircase. Shot of her bed. It has a wooden frame and intricate carvings on it. She goes to the desk with all the little dolls. She picks up a doll of a clown. It has a long hat,white face,red lips,green clothing,with red shoes. She puts it down. Closeup shot of its face. She is now at the piano. She sits down on the bench infront of it. She looks at the notes ontop of the piano. She plays a note. Then another. All of the sudden the little clown doll falls off the desk. She stops playing the piano. She gets up and looks down on it as she picks it up. She puts it in the desk drawer and shuts it. The lights go out. Elizabeth turned them off and goes over to her bed,lifts up her covers,and slips under them,and closes her eyes tight. A shot of the desk. The drawer where she put the doll in opens by itself.  
  
INT-SCOTTS ROOM-NIGHT  
  
-Scott is lying in his bed. He is asleep. Wind echoes from outside into his room. The camera pans up closer to him under his covers with his arm sticking out and rested on his chest. He is dreaming. The camera closes up to him until it goes black,and you see a shot of the mansion far away. It is the evening. The sky is white around it and the shot is tooken from the top of a hill. Then a quick flash of the mansion burning on fire like told by Dereks story. A shot of a large architectual door open,with nothing seeable inside it. Just darkness. A flash of the little girl without the nose from the story with her eyes open wide,with black bags under them,with pale skin. Then a flash of a guys face with sharp teeth,no eyes,and a large tongue,with brown hair,and eyebrows. Then a shot of blood dropping onto a white table in an otherwise dark room. Then a flash of a set of stairs going upwards. Quick flash of a man in a hood wielding a sickle,a gallow area,the cemetery,and a room with blood splattered on the walls. The subliminal images stop. We are in a room. A dark room with windows covered with curtains. Moaning is heard in the corner. It zooms in really fast to reveal a woman with a green dress,almost blue face suffering and sweating with her eyes rolled over. Her hair is in golden little locks. Then another quick array of disturbing images. A woman at the top of the stairs,a girl smiling,a rope hanging in a room made of brick,and a woman screaming. The nightmare is over. Scott shoots up in the air in a cold sweat breathing heavily. He realizes he is in reality now. He,still panting,looks around his room. A wide P.O.V. shot of it. He once again falls into his bed letting out a sigh of relief. He then sees another shadow run under his door with footsteps along with it. He gets up,and stares at his door scared. The footsteps are heard again. He goes to his door speedwalking,and looks under it again. A shadow of a pair of legs stand there. His eyes widen,and he swings open his door. Nothing is there. He looks confused,and then takes a glance at both sides of the hallway. Dark. Just dark. He turns around and decides to leave his door open after looking at it once. Huge and carved with wood. He then moves on forward to his bed.  
  
INT-DEREKS STUDY-NIGHT  
  
-Derek is writing about what has gone in Ruth mansion so far. Its a behind shot of him writing.  
  
Derek: "First the group arrived at Ruth mansion,and were told the story behind it. Then they were given a tour of the houses first three floors. The group reacted quite strangely to each room shown to them. In the library,one of the group,Ray,supposedly felt a strong presence within the wall behind the door. Another one of the group,Monica,shown un-natural behavour,staring at the boarded area,cellar door,and library for quite some time after we left them. No spiritual activity has gone on yet through the house,but hopefully,its only a matter of time."  
  
-Dereks words are interrupted by the same footsteps that went across Scotts room. A closeup shot of his eyes turning the other way,but not his head. He gets back to writing.  
  
INT-VICKIES ROOM-NIGHT  
  
-Vickie is asleep. Barking is heard outside. Like a dog barking. It wakes her up. She squints her eyes a little bit and slowly gets off her bed. She heads towards the window. The faint barking continues. Then something runs across the field outside. In the shape of a big,black dog. It runs into the woods. Vickie opens her window,and sticks her head out and looks around. She hears bushes rumbling,but doesnt see them. She looks up at the black sky. The moon is up. Then she looks down at the forest. Those trees,shaded by darkness,looking almost evil in a way. She then shuts her window.  
  
INT-MONICAS ROOM-NIGHT  
  
-A P.O.V. shot of something looking through Monicas closet door. Its partially opened. Heavy breathing is heard. Its watching her. A shot of a little girls lower half of face. Her lips are only clearly seen. The rest is shaded black by the darkness in the closet. Back to little girls P.O.V. shot opening the closet,and moving forward slowly to Monicas bed. A shot of Monicas face. The shadow of the little girls arm waves against her face. The girl is singing a little lullabye. It is only faintly heard. Monicas arm moves her blanket up to her face. And turns over while another shadow runs across her. A shot of Monica turned over. The background is blurry. It fades in to reveal the whole body of the little girl. A shot of the girls hand touching Monicas face. Then her eyes open. The girl is nowhere. Monica feels her face to see if anything happened to it. Theres a drop of blood on her fingers now. She is alarmed. She gets up out of her bed,goes to the lights and turns them on. She rushes to the mirror with her hand over her face. She slowly moves it off. A scratch line is across her cheek. Probably from the girls fingernails. She reaches into her pocket,and pulls out a kleenex. She presses it against her face. It closes up on the mirror where Monica is pressing the kleenex on her face,then fades to dark.  
  
-Various shots of inside the house go by. A dark room with all of the light focusing on one chair sitting. Then the basement door. Then a shot of the attic door on the cieling,fourth floor,with a ladder under it for climbing up. The next shot is a P.O.V. inside the attic.  
  
INT-ATTIC-NIGHT  
  
-An unseen entity moves through the dark attic slowly. The attic is darkly lit,full of cobwebs,and looks like you could fall through it's floor. Elegant little dolls are sitting on little chairs,like they were set up by children. Theres a bookcase with red and green thick chapter books and encyclopedias,dictionaries,ETC. It keeps on moving slowly. It stops at a light dangling from the cieling. It turns it off,but we dont see it's hand,just the light switching off. All is black.  
  
EXT-OUTSIDE MANSION-NIGHT/DAY  
  
-A shot of the the cemetery,panning up to the mansion in the dark and fades into a shot of it into the day,at morning.  
  
INT-MONICAS ROOM-DAY  
  
-Monica rises out of her bed after sleeping. She looks at her watch and gets off the bed. Shes in her nightgown. She looks out her window and spots the small cemetery at her right.  
  
INT-BEDROOM HALLWAY-DAY  
  
-Monica gets out of her bedroom all dressed and sees Scott walking down the hall.  
  
Monica: "Hey Scott."  
  
-He turns around.  
  
Scott: "Oh,hy Monica. What are you doing?"  
  
Monica: "Nothing. Im just going outside for a while to check out something. Wanna come?"  
  
Scott: "Sure."  
  
EXT-CEMETERY-DAY  
  
-Monica and Scott are walking through the little cemetery by the house.  
  
Monica: "So Scott,anything wierd happen to you last night?"  
  
Scott: "No. Why?"  
  
Monica: "Oh,I dont know. Just wonderin'."  
  
-Monica looks at Scott and smiles.  
  
Scott: "So Monica,Im curious. Why are you here?"  
  
Monica: "Well,me and my girlfriend Sarah have been waiting for something like this for a long time."  
  
Scott: "Staying in a supposedly haunted house for the weekend?"  
  
-Scott say's with a little sarcasm while smiling. Monica chuckles.  
  
Monica: "We just thought it would be fun to get out,meet some people,you know."  
  
Scott: "I see."  
  
-Monica and Scott take a few steps. Monica looks over at Scott.  
  
Monica: "Do you believe what Professor Helton said in there last night about the house?"  
  
Scott: "Well,I guess. Not any of the ghost stuff,but people did die here. And here they are."  
  
-Scott say's while looking at the crosses and tombstones.  
  
Monica: "Yep. Look at all of them. Its so sad."  
  
Scott: "Yeah,I know. Its so bizzare all these deaths occured here though."  
  
-Monica kneels down to the tombstone she is infront of. She reads it out.  
  
Monica: "Joseph Melvin,1863-1875. He was only twelve years old."  
  
-Monica looks over at the tombstone next to it.  
  
Monica: "Jesus."  
  
-Scott looks over at a big tombstone.  
  
Scott: "Victor Ruth. 1787-1831."  
  
-Scott turns to Monica.  
  
Scott: "Wasnt he the one who built this house?"  
  
Monica: "I think so. How old was he?"  
  
-She goes to the large tombstone.  
  
Monica: "41."  
  
-Monica sees his wifes tomstone beside his.  
  
Monica: "1844."  
  
-Flash of a closeup on dead Amelia's face on her bed. Monica looks around the cemetery.  
  
Monica: "I dont like this place."  
  
Scott: "Yeah,mean either."  
  
They both take off for the little gate to the cemetery. A shot of them heading towards the house is seen behind Victor's tombstone.  
  
Monica: "When I was driving here I found a nice place to walk,just a little way further from here."  
  
EXT-COUNTRY ROAD-DAY  
  
-Monica and Scott are walking down the lonely country lane. Eerie. The trees surrounding it are actually alive,full of pine needles,pine cones,and under them dry pine needles,brown. The road isn't paved. The sidewalk is grass.  
  
Monica: "What do you think is really behind all those boards on the third floor?"  
  
-Say's Monica in a flat tone.  
  
Scott: "I dont know."  
  
-Scott shrugs his shoulders while saying that.  
  
Monica: "That woman on the tour saw something there. It-it scared her. I'm seeing things too."  
  
-Scott then looks at Monica after gazing off into whatever he was thinking.  
  
Scott: "Like what?"  
  
Monica: "I thought I saw someone in the library."  
  
-She laughs unconvincingly.  
  
Monica: "Last night I felt something touch my face."  
  
-Monica points to her scratch.  
  
Monica: "Right here."  
  
-Scott follows her finger with his eyes as she points to the scratch.  
  
Scott: "How would that happen?"  
  
-Monica lifts her shoulders,she could say "I dont know",but her look tell us. Then Scott stops alarmed.  
  
Scott: "Shhh...I hear something."  
  
Monica: "Wha'?"  
  
-Leaves crunching under footsteps is heard. But this isn't human. Its a black dog stepping out from behind the bushes. Monica and Scott look afraid. The dog stares at them with its two big black eyes growling. They step away without keeping there eyes off of it.  
  
Scott: "Come on."  
  
-They turn and walk back to where the house would be. Monica turns back again as she's walking. The dog is still staring at them. They continue walking on the road. A shot of the dogs eyes again. It walks into the bushes once again.  
  
EXT-OUTSIDE MANSION-DAY  
  
-Monica and Scott walk for the front door. Monica opens it.  
  
INT-MAIN HALL-DAY  
  
-A high shot of Scott and Monica coming inside. They close the door. Monica walks on to the staircase and Scott stays where he is standing looking at her.  
  
Scott: "So I guess Ill see you around 'ey?"  
  
Monica: "Sure."  
  
-Scott smiles slightly as Monica walks up the stairs to turn to her bedroom door down the left bedroom hallway.  
  
INT-DEREKS STUDY-DAY  
  
-The lights in Professor Derek Heltons room are dimmed as usual as he looks through photos of him and his deceased wife with his research papers on his desk nearby. Mark steps in his door looking at Derek and his photos.  
  
Mark: "What are those?"  
  
-Derek turns around to face Mark.  
  
Derek: "Nothing. Just some old photos I keep."  
  
Mark: "Of who?"  
  
-Derek swallows hard.  
  
Derek: "My wife."  
  
Mark: "Ah...say,I was just going down to the kitchen,would you like some wine? I brought plenty."  
  
Derek: "Sure."  
  
INT-KITCHEN-DAY  
  
Mark: "How do you like yours? On the rocks?"  
  
Derek: "It doesnt matter."  
  
Mark: "If you say so."  
  
-Mark pours Derek a glass. Mark then picks up the bottle.  
  
Mark: "1957. Drink up."  
  
-Derek takes a swig and puts his small glass down. Mark then pours himself a glass and takes a sip.  
  
Mark: "So what do you figure?"  
  
Derek: "Excuse me?"  
  
Mark: "Is this place all you have imagined? Anything interesting to you?"  
  
Derek: "I suppose. No real paranormal activity at the moment. Of course,I'll be here if anything goes on."  
  
Mark: "I did hear something last night in my room. Im not quite sure what it was."  
  
Derek: "Probably nothing. Ive experienced a few noises last night,but nothing out of the ordinary yet."  
  
-There is a little moment of silence.  
  
Mark: "How are things going with you and your wife Derek?"  
  
-Derek gives a moment. Hes obviously kinda shocked with the question.  
  
Derek: "She...she died 6 months ago..."  
  
Mark gives an expression of feeling guilt for asking a question with such a horrible answer.  
  
Mark: "Oh my god...Im sorry,I didnt know."  
  
Derek: "Thats alright. Im trying to get over it,but I cant try hard enough. She was pregnant. It was a carcrash. I was at home. We could have both died if I went with her."  
  
Dereks eyes get watery but holds in tears. He holds up his glass and takes another drink. Mark looks down at the ground lost for words.  
  
INT-SARAHS ROOM-DAY  
  
-Sarah is in the bathroom looking in the mirror getting her hair ready. Shes wearing jeans and a red shirt and a brown leather jacket. Shes combing her hair now. Then something runs behind her. She sees it through the mirror. It was fast,and wasnt clearly visible. She turns around and puts her comb down on the counter in front of the mirror. She hears footsteps leading out of her room. She follows the sound out of her bathroom and bedroom to the bedroom hallway. She then hear footsteps up the stairs to the third floor.  
  
Sarah: "Hello?"  
  
Sarah follows them up the stairs. A shot from the top of the stairs shows Sarah going up them. She sees the paintings on both sides of the walls and gets an uneasy feeling about them. Nonetheless,she still follows them up the stairs. When shes at the top she stops. The library door opens up on her left. She looks over.  
  
INT-MAIN PARLOR-DAY  
  
-Ray is sitting on the chair staring at the fireplace doing nothing. Monica walks in. She has a camera.  
  
Monica: "Hy Ray. Do you wanna go outside? Im about to take some pictures of the area."  
  
-Ray turns around.  
  
Ray: "No thats okay Monica,you go have fun,I'll just stay here."  
  
Monica: "Alright. Seeyah later."  
  
-Ray faces back to the fireplace.  
  
Ray: "Yep."  
  
INT-MAIN HALL-DAY  
  
-Monica heads out the front doors.  
  
INT-LIBRARY-DAY  
  
-Sarah continues walking through to see who is in here. She hears a crash.  
  
Sarah: "Is somebody here?"  
  
-Sarah walks to where the noise occured. She sees the door with the blank wall behind it open. And the blank wall has an opening on it. She looks at it strangely.  
  
EXT-OUTSIDE MANSION-DAY  
  
-Monica is walking outside the front of the mansion a little ways into the little flower garden. She looks up at the trees. Some are dead,and some are beautiful. Strange how a place can be eerie and pretty at the same time. There is a slight breeze as shes wearing a warm coat. She is in the forest now walking on the crunched leaves on a trail. She then sees a ball rolling on the ground about 20 feet away from her. A white ball. She has a strange look on her face echoing why would a childs ball be here. And it is. An eight year old boy runs up to it and picks it up. Monica is looking at him. He senses it and turns around to look her straight in the face. The ball is in both hands up to his chest. He turns away and runs into the forest again. Monica is confused. It looks exactly like the boy on the photo that died years ago without a trace of what happened except the white ball. She backs away. Then turns and walks back to the mansions direction looking back once. A front shot of the forest. Monica walks out and keeps on going forward to the mansion. Past the water fountain and garden to the front doors. She shuts the doors behind her and takes a deep breath and opens her eyes again. She then proceeds to walk to the stairs and up them,to turn left to the hallway where she then goes to her bedroom. Or tries to. Her door is locked. She then grabs the doorknob and tries opening it again.  
  
Monica: "Shit..."  
  
-She then hears someone in there. Crying. She puts her ear against the doorknob and the crying continues.  
  
Monica: "Whos in there? Are you hurt?"  
  
-She then remembers her keys to her room that Derek gave her and the others.  
  
Monica: "Stay there,im coming in,dont worry."  
  
-She gets it from her pocket and opens the door with it.  
  
Monica: "Is everythi-"  
  
-Theres nobody in the room. Another face of confusion hits her. She goes over to her desk to put down her things like her jacket. Then she hears pounding on the floor below her. She looks down at the floor and hears it again. She goes over to the end of the room and pulls over the carpet. Nothing. Then theres more pounding. Wierd as its coming from under the floor. She goes out of her room downstairs to see whats under her room holding the little knob at the end of the stairs then letting go to keep walking. As soon as shes under the staircase,she goes left,where her bedroom would be if she were upstairs. At the end of the hall under the second floor there is a door. The end is where Monicas room starts. The door is open. She goes to it,and it is a basement. She can tell because of how dark it is,and that a set of old wooden stairs sits before her going down. There is lightswitch next to the door. She turns it on and sees cobwebs and a dusty area below like most basements. She then goes down the stairs looking everywhere to see if anybody is there. The basement is not a huge area. Its basically a dusty square with a crate sitting in the corner,a few childs toys,a music box and a bed. Although she notices theres more to the basement by a dark walkway. She goes into it. Theres a rat on the floor and she cringes. Then a dead rat. Theres a hole in the floor with clothing sticking out of it. Monica looks into it. She cant see anything but theres a P.O.V. of someone in there looking up at her and heavy breathing. A large shadow runs behind her. Then the pounding starts again. The same pounding from her bedroom. She walks back into the main part of the basement and sees a ladder up to a vent. Monica is afraid and the lights go out. She panics and runs as fast as she can up the stairs. The door is slowly closing but she gets out as it closes the rest of the way. She goes back up to her room and looks through the carpet again and sees the vent. She takes it out and looks through it. The ladder stands there. Then theres a P.O.V. inside the basement looking up at the light of the vent upstairs. It moves forward and grabs the ladder and starts coming up. Monica can hear it but it was too dark too see anything but the top of the ladder. Sarah comes in.  
  
Sarah: "Monica."  
  
-Monica turns around and then puts the vent back on.  
  
Monica: "Yes?"  
  
Sarah: "You have to see what I found upstairs in the library!"  
  
-Monica gets up.  
  
INT-LIBRARY-DAY  
  
-Sarah moves on with Monica behind her.  
  
Sarah: "Right over here."  
  
-She stops at a door,and opens it. Theres a black wall behind it.  
  
Monica: "Sarah,we've already been here."  
  
Sarah: "But have you seen this?"  
  
-She grabs the right side of the blank wall. There is a thin opening from top to bottom. She pulls at it and it slides to the left. Its a secret passage.  
  
Sarah: "We've been told of these by Derek.  
  
Monica: "Oh my god..."  
  
-Inside is possibly a huge storage space. Monica looks up and sees a rope hanging with the bottom tied up in a noose. The whole area is similar to the basement. Only instead of crates,there were boxes with decor and stuff inside them. The walls were made of brick.  
  
Sarah: "Wierd 'uh?"  
  
Monica: "Yeah..."  
  
-She again looks up at the rope strangely.  
  
Monica: "Isnt this where Mr. Ruth hung himself?"  
  
Sarah: "Probably."  
  
-Monica looks to the end of the room. There are knobs like at the begining and end of a staircase.  
  
Monica: "Whats this?"  
  
Sarah: "What?"  
  
Monica: "Over there."  
  
-The two walk to it. It is a set of stairs. Leading down to the first floor,they were pretty long.  
  
Monica: "Lets see whats down there..."  
  
-They do. Its dark down there and they have no flashlights. Once they finally get to the bottom,there is a small door. They open it,and they are in the main hall.  
  
Monica: "What?"  
  
-They are coming out of the fireplace. It has a little passage on its right side.  
  
Sarah: "But..."  
  
-They both look at eachother,then the fireplace. It closes up on its bricks till its all red. The red fades to outside. The evening sky. The shot is between two trees. Elizabeth is walking infront of Ruth mansion. The sun is setting. She is quietly humming to herself. Touching the trees and little flowers in the garden. She then looks over at the big water fountain and walks over to it. She is smiling looking into her reflection in the water. The water is surprisingly clean for bieng so old. She puts her hands into the glistening water and wipes it against her face. The birds are chirping away. She opens her eyes and spots something inside the water floating up. It suddenly comes into view. A little girls face. Not the same one with the white dress,but with a blue dress and blonde almost curly hair. The image dissapears in the water. Elizabeth backs away stepping on the green grass mixed with the crunched leaves. She looks over at the forest where she heard a voice muttering "Come here..." She comes forward towards where she heard the voice. It is the same trail Monica came down. She passes a big tree. And a foot steps down behind it. A wet,dirty foot with torn clothing on it. She hears the voice again coming from her left side. Theres a crate like in the basement sitting there. Its not locked up because it is partially open. She goes to it and opens it. It is the crate from the basement. There is the music box in it. It opens and plays itself. Elizabeth looks up and sees the two hanging men on the branches of a tree. Then a P.O.V. is coming in fast behind her. Leaves are flying up in the air. She turns around and screams and the camera zooms into her mouth,and a flash of somethings face goes by. Its mouth is open,it has no eyes and a blank spot where its nose should be with its long hair dirty with leaves in it.  
  
EXT-MANSION-EVENING  
  
-A shot of one of the mansions towers with its white curtains over it. Its window is open making the curtain sway in the breeze a little. Monica is looking out of it. It closes up.  
  
INT-TOWER VIEW-EVENING  
  
-Monica is admiring the view of the area from the top floor in the tower. A front shot of Monicas face. Scott comes in the little door to the tower view behind her. Monica turns to him.  
  
Monica: "Hy Scott..."  
  
Scott: "Hey. What are you doing?"  
  
-Monica turns around in a shot almost identical to the front shot of her face before smiling a little.  
  
Monica: "I'm looking at the view. Its beautiful. The ocean is over there,then the forest..."  
  
Scott: "I know. Its great,isnt it?"  
  
Monica: "Yeah..."  
  
-He walks over to her and looks with her.  
  
-A long shot of the valley,sea,and driveway from the window.  
  
Scott: "Pretty high up here. Wouldnt want to fall down."  
  
Monica: "I know...Too bad something so awful happened to such a beautiful place. So many people...just died here...Places like this...just make your imagination work...I mean...places like this make your mind play tricks on you."  
  
Scott: "I know what you mean."  
  
Monica: "Something happened to you last night?"  
  
Scott: "Well...no."  
  
-Its obvious Scott is holding in what happened to him last night. His dream,the footsteps. Monica sighs and looks out the window again. Scott looks up at the cieling. Its spiral because they are in one of the towers.  
  
EXT-OUTSIDE MANSION-EVENING  
  
-A light is on in one of the windows outside.  
  
INT-MANSION-EVENING  
  
-Derek is in his little room writing about what spiritual activity has been going on sinse he and his group arrived. He hears the door creak behind him. He looks back at the door. He thinks nothing of it,as most would. He gets back to writing. Now were in the parlor. Ray is having a small glass of wine and taking his pills. He then walks out of the parlor and goes down to the kitchen. Then he hears a noise in the cabinet. Like something in it. Then he sees the rope dangle in it. He walks over and looks into it. Pitchblack,much too dark to see anything. The rope dangles again in his face. He sees the handle to it. He turns it. Something is down there. He turns it again. Whatever is on the rope is heavy. He lets go. Then he grabs it and turns it again. All of the sudden the rope zooms up very fast and what is hanging on it is Joseph,the 12 year old dead german boy who died here during the houses early days. Ray lets out a scream and holds his chest and falls dead. He has had a heart attack.  
  
INT-BEDROOM HALLWAY-EVENING  
  
-Mark is walking through the bedroom hallway on the second floor. He is alone. The lights are switched off. He sees the mysterious door with the sheet over it in front of him someways. He doesnt go any further then the staircase leading to the first floor. He goes down them and takes a left for the main hall. He looks down at the desk and sees a broken wine glass. Probably was Ray's. He hears a crack. He sees the fireplace. Its secret passage is open. Mark thinks this is wierd sinse only Monica and Sarah have seen it. Out of confusion,he looks into it. He hears footsteps up the rather large stairs. He goes up them.  
  
Mark: "Ray? Are you up there?"  
  
-He continues going up the dusty stairs and keeps hearing the footsteps. He reaches the top and sees a coat in the corner. Thinking its just hanging,he turns away. Then all of the sudden a huge figure with a large axe steps out from behind him. The figure slams the axe in the back of his skull,and his eyes widen in shock. He is then pushed down the stairs and falls down to the bottom. The figure steps away after looking down at the now dead Mark.  
  
EXT-OUTSIDE-EVENING  
  
-A slight breeze runs through the branches of a big tree with a rope on it tied up in a noose. Its an elm. The ocean has waves running through it,and the huge field has wind blowing through the weeds. The lonely country road surrounded by leafless trees. The sky is getting darker in the next shot. The next shot shows the sun slowly going down behind a mountain. Now it is completely dark,and a shot of the house is seen.  
  
INT-MANSION-NIGHT  
  
-The large staircase in the main hall is shown,panning up to the top of them. Connecting to it is a dark hallway with several doors leading to bedrooms. One bieng open. Monica is in the shower next to her room.  
  
Sarah: "Monica! Are you in there?"  
  
-Sarah stands next to the bathroom door waiting.  
  
Monica: "Yes Sarah,I just got in here!"  
  
-Monicas eyes roll.  
  
Sarah: "Well hurry up,I plan on going to bed tonight!"  
  
-Sarahs voice is interrupted by something elses. It says "Sarah..." it is a childs voice which seems to be ending at the hall.  
  
Sarah: "Hello? Is somebody there?"  
  
Monica: "Sarah,who are you talking to?"  
  
Sarah: "I dont know. It said my name..."  
  
-Sarah goes off getting closer to where the voice was heard from,until she gets to the end of the hall. She looks over and sees someone in a white dress walking. It stops,turns around slowly,and looks at her. Sarah stares back into those lifeless eyes. She is frightened and her face takes on a terrified expression. She backs up and looks at the floor boards. They are squeaky and old. She looks further and sees a white shoe,the same as one of the shoes the little girl is wearing. Her other foot is cut up,and the shoe Sarah stands before is bloody. Sarah screams and runs down the main stairs to the front door in which she tries to open forgetting its locked for the night. Monica stands at the top of the stairs with a towel on.  
  
Monica: "Sarah! What are you doing?!"  
  
-Sarah looks up and turns around crying.  
  
Sarah: "Monica...we...have to...get out of here!"  
  
Monica: "What are you talking about,what happened?"  
  
Sarah: "You wouldnt understand. Ever sinse I have been here Ive been seeing things!!"  
  
Monica: "Its just the hou-"  
  
Sarah: "Dont give me that bullshit!! The things im seeing are worse then goddamn shadows in the dark,and a hell of a lot worse then anything I am imagining!!"  
  
-Sarah calms down some while Monica waits.  
  
Sarah continued: "At first,I thought it was in my head. The closet,window,and even the strange noises. But now I know. Somethings here. Somethings in this house..."  
  
Monica: "Why dont you sleep with me tonight,and get your mind off things. Its all in your head..."  
  
Sarah: "Sure. You'll see."  
  
-Monica looks over the stairs and sees something. The girl in white. It walks away into the darkness. Monica gets a chill.  
  
Sarah: "What is it?"  
  
Monica looks back.  
  
Monica: "Nothing..."  
  
-Various shots of the houses rooms come by. We see the guillotine in a darkened room. Next is a moving shot of a door,inside it bieng pitch black. Next is a shot of the cabinet with rope on the floor next to it. It soon becomes a P.O.V. shot of something moving,we never really see it. It keeps walking through the mansion. Vickie walks by,and a vase near the entity falls down and breaks. It gets Vickies attention,she looks back and gets a glimpse of a leg going into a door. Vickie slowly walks over and peeks into the opening of the door. She sees nothing but hears footsteps forwarding to her,and before she turns away she sees an eye. An eye so dead and terrifyingly abnormal that she screams.  
  
INT-SCOTTS ROOM-NIGHT  
  
-Scott is woken by the bloodcurdling cry for help.  
  
Scott: "Liz? Vickie?!"  
  
-Its obvious scott is chilled by the sound. He gets out of his bed and gets out of his room after hearing faint breathing a distance away.  
  
Scott: "Whos there? Are you alright?!"  
  
-Scott doesnt get an answer.  
  
Scott: "Jesus,what the fu-"  
  
-Scott is interrupted by something running behind him. He sees the broken vase that has fallen when Vickie was there,by the room she looked into. Scott runs over to the rooms open door and turns on the light switch. Everything looks normal. A bed at the corner of the room,a desk with a small mirror on it. A ledger for photos. Not as big or fancy as most of the rooms in the house.  
  
Scott: "Is anybody in here?"  
  
-Scott is confused,its seen in his face expression. He goes over to the photos and looks at them. There is a little girl smiling. The next photo shows the girl not smiling,and the next shows a cross with the name Emily Ruth on it. He turns away from them and sees a quick flash before his eyes of a dead,cut up Emily Ruth. It cuts back to reality where the room is anything but believable as blood is splattered all over the walls and through the little mirror on the desk Scott sees Emily Ruth getting killed by something. She is stabbed in the stomach and all over her chest until the knife plunges into her heart killing her as she is screaming with blood gurgling out her mouth. The mirror shatters and Scott yells and then is hit in the back of the head with the same knife. He falls over dead. All is silent but the haunting rhythm of the girls music box...The scene fades to black.  
  
INT-MONICAS ROOM-NIGHT  
  
-Fades in. Monica and Sarah are on the bed. Sarah faces Monica.  
  
Sarah: "Come on Monica..."  
  
-Monica looks Sarah in the eye.  
  
Sarah continued: "I see them. Why dont you?"  
  
Monica: "Fine,I'll admit it. This place gets to me. But the things I see are just images in my head created by the fear of this place."  
  
-Monica rolls over to the other side of the bed.  
  
Monica continued: "I dont know what to think anymore..."  
  
-Sarah keeps looking at her.  
  
Sarah: "Do you believe in ghosts Monica?"  
  
-Monica rolls back.  
  
Monica: "What?"  
  
Sarah: "...Do you?"  
  
Monica: "What kind of question is that Sarah?"  
  
Sarah: "Exactly what it sounds like."  
  
Monica: "No. Not really."  
  
Sarah: "Your hiding something from me."  
  
-Monica pauses looking as if she is hiding something. Something only to be said in her mind only. A secret.  
  
Monica: "I...I have been seeing things my whole life Sarah. Well. Sensing things anyway. You dont know what its like living alone Sarah. No mom,no dad,no husbands,no brothers,no sisters. Things happen in our minds because we want them to happen. Some good,some bad. It seems something has been interrupting my life. I dont know what it was I saw when I arrived here for the first time."  
  
-Flashback of what she saw on the top floor from an outside window.  
  
Monica continued: "I at first thought it was just a vision. Just my imagination. But as more things happened,I became more..."  
  
-Flash of what she saw in front of her bed that first night. Monica pauses,looking back.  
  
Sarah: "Monica. What did you see?"  
  
Monica: "A little girl."  
  
-Sarah looks worried.  
  
Monica continued: "A little girl in a white dress. And white slippers."  
  
-Sarah is now convinced she isnt alone.  
  
Monica: "Whats wrong?"  
  
-She looks afraid.  
  
Monica continued: "Sarah?"  
  
Sarah: "Me too..."  
  
Monica: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sarah: "I saw her. In the halls. Blonde hair. Blue eyes."  
  
-As Sarah tells,her eyes swell up. A tear runs down her cheek. Monica touches her face gently.  
  
Monica: "Sarah...Its okay..."  
  
-Sarah removes Monicas hand,and rolls back again.  
  
Sarah: "I wish I could convince myself."  
  
-Nonica looks over at the window. Then falls asleep.  
  
-We are in Dereks room. The chandelier is seen,then the camera pans down to Derek sitting in his chair asleep. A P.O.V. shot from behind comes closer to Derek. We see a dirty hand clutch his shoulder. This awakes him and he panics for a second. But whatever grabbed him is now gone. He sighs. He gets up and walks to the washroom beside his room,and opens the door,walks to the tap,and turns it on. He washes his hands,and wipes his face. As soon as his eyes are cleared after wiping he sees someone in the mirror with blonde hair,similar to Emily Ruth,but in a blue dress. It was Margeret,the second daughter. Now Derek is scared,turns around and all the lights shut off. He sees the light in the door,and runs to it,and sees that his bedroom door is locked. Derek turns to the front view of the room and the girl is behind him. She dissapears,and Derek hears and looks back to see. An unseen spirit grabs Derek from behind while he struggles and shouts and is thrown into the window which breaks. Derek falls through the window three stories down and is crushed. A shot of Margerets eyes closeup staring down. A closeup shot of her mouth slightly smiling.  
  
INT-MONICAS ROOM-NIGHT  
  
-Monica is in bed. Her eyes open. She sits up and sees Sarah still sleeping. She doesnt bother waking her up before leaving the room. She leaves the door open. Monica notices how quiet the house is. She stares at all the closed doors while continuing walking. She doesnt know what shes doing,but she feels something isnt right. Another P.O.V. of ghost shot,walking into Monicas room through the door. Back to Monica walking through another dark hallway. She stops,and turns to a door. Emily Ruths room. Scenes of the ghost in Monicas room,and Monica going into Emilys room are mixed. Monica has a look of bieng alone,and hears a sound in the closet. She walks slowly to it,and opens it. There are dresses in there. She looks at the left corner which is darkened. Nothing. Then she looks at the right and screams. Scotts dead body lies there with a bloody wound in his head after bieng stabbed. His eyes terrified her the most. So lifeless. She screams again and is thrown into an attack of hysterics. The camera zooms in real fast on everything in the room,mixed with images of dead people,dolls,and knives penetrating skin. One last scream escapes her mouth before she runs out. Back in Monicas room,the ghost still approaches Sarah. Its a foot away from her,and lifts the small knife its possessing up in the air ready to plunge. Monica runs into the room and Sarah jolts up. Before the light switch is clicked,Sarah sees Emily Ruth raising her knife with her smirk. Sarah screams now,and backs away from the bed. Monica face is still high in shock,eyes bulging out,with a sweaty face. Sarah is no different.  
  
Monica: "Sc-scotts de-dead..."  
  
-She is stuttering.  
  
Monica: "In the-closet..."  
  
Sarah: "No..."  
  
-Sarah cant believe her ears. And gets up and keeps her eyes on Monica. Monica catches something in the corner of her eyes. A dark figure stands up behind Sarah and walks over to her back.  
  
Monica: "Sarah!!"  
  
-Sarah turns around and sees its face for a second,then the desks start shaking and the noise comes from all around the room,as if its taking on a life of its own. Then the lightbulbs explode and the entire room is dark besides the doorway. Sarah turns to the door and runs out and Monica follows. They run through the dark corridors of the house.  
  
Monica: "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
-She doesnt get an answer,and Sarah runs downstairs towards the big doors. She looks for something to break it down. She spots an axe. She picks it up and runs back to the doors and swings at them. It has no effect. She swings again and nothing happens.  
  
Sarah: "Jesus christ!!!"  
  
-She doesnt give up hitting the door with it,until the top of the axe breaks off.  
  
Sarah: "Sh*t!!"  
  
-Sarah is pouting. Monica stands there without a thought on her mind other then getting out of the house.  
  
Monica: "You think anybody else is still here?"  
  
Sarah: "I dont know."  
  
Monica: "Shouldnt we look for them?"  
  
Sarah: "You seen what happened in there. And you seen Scott in the closet...dead...No way. I am getting out of here!"  
  
-Sarah goes to the next room.  
  
Monica: "Where are you going?!"  
  
Sarah: "Trying to find a way out!"  
  
-Sarah keeps walking until Monica feels no choice but to catch up to her.  
  
Monica: "Where would you find that?!"  
  
-Sarah turns around to face Monica. She backs away as she talks,until shes behind another door.  
  
Sarah: "I dont know! Would you rather stay out there or atleast try and get out of here?"  
  
-The door infront of her shuts tight.  
  
Monica: "Sarah!!!"  
  
-Cuts to where Sarah is where once again she has a distorted face of shock and is sweating. Her heart is beating rapidly. All of the sudden everything dims around her. The room is pitch black. Nothing is seeable but herself. As she tries to calm down,she hears something. A child singing softly. A beautiful yet chilling voice. Sarah walks forward,even though she doesnt have a clue of where she is. Then shes it. The girl is in a blue dress. Margaret. She is faced in another position standing,and still singing. She seems to be dirty,with dirt on her dress,and dried blood on the skin of her arm. Sarah bieng as curious as she is comes closer,rather then running away. There is something about Margaret that draws Sarah closer to her. She finally reaches her,and takes her hand,and softly presses against it. Then it starts. Sarah cant get her hand out of hers. Margaret squeezes it tight,and Sarahs face expression shows that she has made a dire mistake. Margaret flips around facing Sarah,with her head down. Then her head comes up,and we see those two eyes again. Those two ominous eyes giving that chilling lifeless stare,with the skin around the two pale green,wet,and rotted. Sarah gives her last scream out of her mouth as she sees what we dont.  
  
-Back to Monicas whereabouts still looking at the door hearing her best friends terrified scream echoe through the walls. Suddenly the wooden door swings open,only this time,the room inside it,looking normal. Something is dripping above the door. Dripping blood. Monica slowly looks up and sees professor Derek Helton on a rafter on the cieling. He is crushed from bieng thrown out of the window. Blood runs out of his mouth and other parts of his gored up body. The rafters Dereks corpse lays on start to fall apart. And they fall right infront of Monica who is still too shocked for words,shivering violently. The door she came from shuts behind her. The cieling is still making noises. Its almost twisting around,but not really. A crack erupts from it. Breathing is heard from it. Dust falls out of it,as more cracks appear. The desk starts shaking and glasses fall off it. The little gothic small statues also fall from it,not breaking when hitting the floor hard. Curtains blow in the air,with the windows behind them cracking and coming apart. The fireplace is erupting with fire,and the faucets in the kitchen run blood. Now the floor is cracking. From one crack beside her legs opens up it gets larger and doesnt stop till its at the end of the room. Monica jumps away. The room distorts as the cieling slides down. The lights turn on and off. Just flickering. Everytime light appears,dead people,ghosts,are seen. She sees Emily at the corner of the room. Each time light flickers her way,the image of Emily darts closer,until the huge crack on the floor is big enough for Monica to fall through. Whats beneath the floor is the same blackness as Sarah met her demise in. Only herself is visible. She looks up and there is no crack above her. Just black like the rest of her surrounding. A light source turns on. Its a candle on a desk with a notebook on it.  
  
Monica: "Oh my god..."  
  
Monica walks closer to the desk. Its a diary. Emily Ruths diary. She picks it up and sees its not locked. She turns the page to see Emily writing about her personal life. She goes down skipping lines,and turns to the next page. Halfway through the paper there is a dried stain and a messed up line. Dried blood. Monicas eyes widen. A flashback of Emily on her desk in her room writing in her diary that Monica now is holding. Monica looks down and sees the blood is now wet. She drops it in shock. Another flashback of Emily writing her diary is seen. Only something is coming closer to her writing. A P.O.V. shot coming closer halfway visible in her little mirror. Shots of Monica and Emily come together until something grabs Emilys hair,and stabs into her chest spraying blood onto her diary. Next we are seen Emily bieng murdered through her mirror like Scott seen before he died. The flashbacks stop. Monica looks forward. Emily stands there. Monica screams,and Margeret shows up behind her. They are both coming straight for her. She turns around to see Margeret,and little flashes of Margerets death appear. She is over the water fountain admiring it. The same dark figure appears and violently pushes her little head into the fountain. She is drowning and screaming in the water until she passes out. Monica is almost once again in hysterics. The two entities forward her and suddenly go through her. Then an array of disturbing images fill the screen. A little girl without a nose flashes by,along with a church,then a statue of a demented creature. Monicas terrified eye closes up mixed with shots of a hand reaching out for her face. It reaches it,and Monicas face screams while her eyes roll over. Then all turns black.  
  
INT-OUTSIDE MANSION-DAY  
  
Monica is on the field standing looking up at the sky with Ruth mansion right behind her. Shes just staring at the white morning England sky. A faraway shot of the land with Monica standing there. She fades into thin air. The house has claimed another victim. She shall dwell there forever...  
  
EXT-CREDITS  
  
-The childs music box plays as the credits go by. When it is finished,the haunted bedroom theme plays,then Mansion,the main theme plays till the end. 


End file.
